


Drapple, but make it peachy

by emily1122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Drapple (Harry Potter), Exhibitionism, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, peach - Freeform, sex with peach, the apple is a peach, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily1122/pseuds/emily1122
Summary: What if Drapple was Draco and a peach? Inspired by Call me by your name.Hermione sneaks into Draco’s house to look for any dark objects, under Harry’s insistence and accidentally views Draco having sex with a peach.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/peach, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Apple
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Drapple, but make it peachy

“Hermione, come on! Please, I know he is up to something. He has been in Knockturn alley twice this week,” Harry begged for the hundredth time today. Hermione was walking from her office at the Ministry to the floo before Harry yelled after her. It’s been five years after they all graduated, but Harry is still as obsessed with Draco as he was 6th year.

She stopped walking and let Harry catch up, before replying “No, absolutely not. I am not letting you abuse the ministry master floo, so you could chase some sort of theory.”

“It’s not a theory. I saw him and he was....”

“Harry, I couldn’t care less about him visiting Knockturn. It is perfectly legal for anyone to visit or even set up shop there. Maybe he is working there or visiting a friend,” Hermione interrupted. She was tired and desperately wanted to go home and curl up with her Tabby cat.

“I know its legal, but he was inside Borgin and Burkes for a whole hour. And do you remember what he bought there during the war? He definitely got something bad and it will be on your hands, if anything happens” Harry retorted before marching off in the opposite direction.

“Fine” Hermione yelled back before she started walking towards the floo again. She could care less if Draco did anything there. Sure, he might have bought a necklace and “tried” to kill Dumbledore, but that was only because of Voldermort holding his parents hostage. Besides his name has been cleared, and now all he had was that mark. She wondered what it looked like now that Voldermort was dead. Would it look the same or be barely visible? She shook her head and entered the floo. It wasn’t any of her business and she could barely wait to go and take a shower.

*****************

Twenty minutes later, she had her hair up and tried to read her favorite book on the couch. But shortly, she tossed her book aside in frustration. What if Harry was right? Maybe Draco is really helping a Death Eater. He must have gotten close with them during the war and the mark bound them, whether he liked it or not. And not all of them were caught yet or maybe he is trying to break one out. Maybe he bought something at the Borgin and Burkes to help. Hermione couldn’t stand the thought of being the cause of something like that, directly or indirectly.

She stood up and walked to her satchel. Taking out the master key, which was really just floo powder that can get you inside anyone’s home. Working in Department of Magical Law Enforcement came with some perks, but she would be inadvertently using it to test some questionable theory. Suddenly there was a tap of an owl on her window. Harry’s owl in particular. Hermione put down the floo powder and let the owl in to see it was holding a satchel with a letter attached.

_Hermione,_

_My invisibility cloak, in case you changed your mind. I’ll owe you!_

_Harry_

Damn him. Nope. Not happening. I don’t care what Draco is doing. I’m not just going to be peer pressured into this. Hermione desperately tried to convince herself. Until she eventually just grabbed the cloak, flung it on, and tossed the floo powder in the fireplace.

“Malfoy’s Manor” Hermione yelled before she was flung through to a house that could lead to her termination. She couldn’t believe she was risking her job on some fucking theory, but she can worry about that later. She stepped into the Manor, instantly noticing that the house was dark and empty. At least, she wouldn’t have to sneak around. Hermione cast a lumos before she started looking around. The place looked spotless and she honestly had no idea what she was even looking for. Another locket perhaps or a vanishing cabinet? If there was enough dark magic on it, she would be able to feel it, but there are often spells to dampen the magic, making them more difficult to spot. But if she was lucky, and Draco did indeed get this item recently, he might not have cast anything on it. Hermione didn’t feel anything in the living room and knowing the size of the house, she had to get a move on, if she didn’t want to end up staying the night.

After checking three rooms, she walked upstairs to look into Draco’s bedroom. If she bought something important and wanted to keep it hidden, she would probably keep it right by her. Walking in, she instantly saw that the king sized bed was covered in what looked like silk green sheets. Of course, Draco would sleep there and maybe even.... no heat rushed to her cheeks. What Draco does in his bedroom is none of her business. She needed to get in and get out quickly, maybe like some of his conquest. She smirked.

Suddenly, there was thumping footsteps on the stairs. Fuck. Hermione said nox and stepped in the corner of the room making sure her cloak was covering all of her. Draco barged in the room, before stopping abruptly. He had a puzzled look on his face after taking a deep breath in. Oh no her perfume. She took a step back hoping he doesn’t come to this conclusion. Draco breathed out, looked around, and tossed his jacket on the chair beside his bed. Hermione breathed a sign of relief. Okay, now only if she could get around him, far enough that he doesn’t smell her, and down to the fireplace. Then she could write Harry a good Howler about making her risk her job on a stupid theory.

Draco slammed his door shut with his elbow. Fuck. There goes her escape. Maybe he is gonna take a shower that way she could sneak away, But no Draco walked over to his bedside table and put down a peach, she hadn’t noticed till now. A peach? Is it some kind of midnight snack? Once both of his hands were free, he started undressing, facing away from her. Oh no. She was watching him undress and sure she undressed guys before but typically it was rushed and she was being undressed at the same time too. He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it on his jacket, before going for his pants. Hermione’s cheeks reddened but she couldn’t look away. Now she was a pervert on top of being a trespasser. Great. Once Draco took off his pants he tossed them again on top of his shirt before laying down on his bed face up. He closed his eyes, hopefully to fall asleep so she could get out of here. Yes, she did not want to see his lean body and....and his mark. It was hard to see from the angle Hermione was standing at, but she didn’t dare move closer in case her footsteps alerted him. The mark looked lighter and not as dark as it was five years ago. She wondered if it hurt and caused him pain, wondered if she could kiss it....lick it to make it better. Her cheeks reddened at that thought. At this point, they might as well be permanently red. Draco’s left hand twitched before he opened his eyes and leaned over to table to grab his peach. He is gonna eat it here? Wont it make his sheets dirty?

Once he had the peach, he laid down again and looked like he was pondering something. His right index finger came up to casually trace the pit opening and he gazed at it before biting his lip. A determined look arrived in his eyes and the index finger went into the opening to fish for the pit.

What the hell is he doing, wondered Hermione. She has never seen someone eat a peach like that. And the juice it started running down his left arm onto his chest. Hermione took a sharp breath in. She could never deny his attractiveness, but the peach juice made him seem even more appealing. It certainly is not helping her push down her thought of licking his mark, now she wanted to lick his chest as well.

Draco got the pit and brought it to his mouth to suck upon it. Fuck. Then he turned his body to place the pit on the left side table. He brought his eyes to the peach once more before laying down and closing them. He brought the peach upon his stomach and slowly lowered it.

Fuck. What the hell? He is not. Certainly is not doing. Merlin.

He brought the peach lower and into his briefs before inhaling sharply.

She could imagine the coldness of the peach. Okay no she needed to get out of here, if only she could look away.

His left hand started moving. Up and down. Draco’s eyes were still closed, but he looked like he was filled with bliss. His breathing was starting to pick up.

Hermione’s one hand clenched tightly on her wand and her other hand clenched her thigh so she wouldn’t....she wouldn’t. She didn’t know what she wanted but her pussy was clenching, begging for her to do something.

Draco continued to breathe harder until his back arched off the bed and he gave a deep, raw moan.

Fuck. Hermione was breathing harshly as well, like she was the one that came not Draco. After a few moments, Hermione took a deep breath before quieting her breathing. She could not under any circumstance get caught now. Draco’s breath was also evening out. He took out the peach, put it on his table, and collapsed back on his bed. Hermione didn’t breathe, too scared of him hearing her now. After a few moments, Draco got up and went to his bathroom.

The instant the bathroom door shut, Hermione sprinted to the bedroom door and quickly slipped out and closed it after herself. She breathed a sigh of release before lightly coming down the stairs. Rushing the the fireplace, she almost missed her pink hair tie right in front of it. Happy that she was the only one to notice, she grabbed it and whisper yelled her home before jumping in.

**Author's Note:**

> First work...be gentle lol.


End file.
